


Something isn't right (Wilbur Soot AU?)

by SaphireWolf16oo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Blood and Injury, Death, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, again i repeat nO SHIPs, no ships, there's dying in like the first chapter dont come for me, well almost its getting there, yeah you better be ready for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphireWolf16oo/pseuds/SaphireWolf16oo
Summary: The small city of Manshied has always been quite mysterious, and almost no one has heard of it. What happens when three paranormal-hunting best friends, Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur find themselves in a hell of a lot of trouble when they stumble upon something they definitely weren't supposed to see? And on top of that, Will has been acting... strange recently, ever since he met a cloaked figure with an intent to kill.Hi hello this is my first time using AO3 and I came from Wattpad (don't judge me for that honestly I didn't really know what AO3 was like 4 month ago so) and this story is also on Wattpad so like I guess you could also read it there whatever anyways enjoy this hellfire
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. i.

_i. (a prologue, of sorts?)_

**Chapter contains blood and death (i warned in the tags didn't I?)**

Rain hit the pavement as a man with a long red cloak walked through a quiet neighborhood. The serenity of the surroundings broke with his loud footsteps until he slowed at a large, decrepit house and walked inside carefully, but a small piece of his cape caught on a sharp piece of broken wood and tore off from the rest of the regal garment. The man grabbed the material and held it to his chest so it wouldn't snag on anything else and descended deeper into the old building. In the center of the back wall, stairs led up to a second floor. On the far wall to the left were stairs heading down; the man’s destination. 

He tread down the steps cautiously, heading into the dark, musty basement. The room was small, appearing to be only used as a storage room before it was abandoned, as there were several wooden boxes against the wall. He breathed as he gazed upon a small, blue crystal, floating in the center of the room. He fell into a sort of trance, enthralled by everything about it. The man reached forward towards the gem hesitantly; he could practically feel its energy from where he stood. He put his hand forward, gently touching it, grasping it and holding it in his hand tightly. He felt pure energy coursing through his gloved hand and up his arm. Wincing in shock, he dropped the object and it clattered to the floor. 

The man heard footsteps upstairs and he whipped around, creeping up the stairs and stopping at the top. He looked around the dark main floor, not seeing anyone nor hearing the footsteps anymore. Watching his step he walked out of the shadows and started running up the stairs to the second floor. Hearing the footsteps resume on the floor below him he made a split second decision and he ran towards the wall in front of him-- more specifically the window. He hurled himself out of it, preparing to hit glass, yet there was none. Falling, he quickly recovered from the mild shock and righted himself, bracing to hit the ground below. As he hit it he rolled, escaping with barely a scratch.

He ran, his cloak blowing in the wind and rain pelting his face as he disappeared from the neighborhood. 

As he slowed his pace, he felt for the blue gem. His eyes widened as he realized he forgot to grab it as he was getting out of the house. He rubbed his temples, silently cursing himself for forgetting the one thing he went there for in the first place. Thoughts raced through his mind and after a moment's hesitation he started to retrace his tracks to retrieve the powerful item.

As the wind blew and the rain fell, he started to notice a constant burning from the hand and arm he had grabbed the crystal with. He hissed in pain and stopped moving, ripping off his fingerless glove and examining his palm. Glowing blue lines cut across the base of his palm and ran up his wrist. Staring at his hand shocked, he rolled up his sleeve and tracked the lines up to where they stopped at the middle of his bicep. 

Looking ahead, the man squinted as he searched for the house in the distance. He clenched his hand shut as he spotted it, gritting his teeth to hold back the pain. He resumed his walking, pushing his sleeve back down his arm. 

After a few minutes of walking and enduring the constant sting of the strange and painful slashes on his hand and arm, he reached the window on the side of the house he jumped from. Stepping around lightly to the front, wary of whoever was inside, he noticed the door was closed when it wasn't before. Deciding it was either the wind or the person who’s footsteps he heard had closed it he stepped up to it, gently turning the knob, and the door creaked open.

Swiftly he went through to the inside, gently shutting the door behind him. It was pretty dark, but lots of natural light came in through the broken parts of the wall and roof. The man stayed silent, just listening, to make sure that no unwanted visitors would see him. Deciding it was safe, he went back downstairs into the room he left the gem. To his relief, it was in the same spot on the floor when it dropped. But what did concern him slightly, however, is the crystal appeared to have changed color from a bright blue to a light lavender.

Approaching it carefully, he put his fingerless glove back onto his right hand, wincing as it stung. He grabbed the item off of the concrete floor, bracing himself for another shock of pain but nothing came. With a sigh of relief he held the powerful object to his chest and headed back upstairs, the steps creaking under his feet. He pushed the almost broken door open again, breathing in the fresh night air. He noticed the rain had started to slow and was now a light drizzle.

He felt the gem pressed against his heart thrum with energy, and he felt his heart start to beat faster, seemingly affected by the power of it. Opening his hand to look at it again, he felt himself fall into another trance-like state, his mind going completely blank except for a loud humming in the back of his mind. Soon the humming faded out, and his vision cleared suddenly. Blinking rapidly he took in his surroundings, which was completely different from where he just stood.

It was a room, and one of the first things he noticed was it was hot. Very hot. Sweat beaded down the man's face and he wiped it with the back of his glove, then noticing the dashes of blue on his arm were now a deep red. Realizing the gem was gone from his hand, he looked around in panic. The room had a color scheme of mainly reds matching a similar tone to that of the lines. Large doors lined the walls on the left and right of him, 2 on each. On the far wall in front of him was a large throne of some sort, a crown resting on the seat. He felt like it was meant for him, like he was meant to be here. The humming returned to his mind and his only focus was walking forwards towards the throne, towards the crown.

As he reached it he leaned down and carefully picked up the golden headpiece. Embedded in it was the gem, now a blood red color. The humming got louder as he smiled slightly and turned around, facing the rest of the room, and placed the crown on his head. He sat down in the throne, now grinning as he could no longer piece together what was happening. His memories overridden by the constant hum, he couldn't recall how he got here. The only thing he knew was a strong desire for power. A craving for blood. 

A large door from the left side of the room opened, revealing two shadowy figures who vaguely resembled people dragging a person each. The man on the right had dark brown, nearly black hair, and a blue hoodie. He struggled wildly, while the other, a brunette with striking green eyes that didn't fit into this environment in the slightest, looked more defeated, tired. Broken glasses rested on his face, and as they approached, the man on the throne's sick smile widened as the shadows forced the two boys to their knees in front of the throne, yet not by touching them, by shoving them down with a ripple of energy. A sharp, black sword materialized in the mad man's hands and he stood, his eyes flicking between the boys, wondering which he should kill first. 

He decided on the black-haired one, and the brunette's eyes widened as the sword was raised above his friend. The brunette let out a shout, and tried to kick his shadowy captor but it was just that-- a shadow, and his leg went right through. The black-haired man looked at his friend, panic evident in his expression. The ruler laughed maniacally, driven mad. He wanted blood. He brought his sword down on the man's neck.

A bloodcurdling scream broke the air and was cut short by his life coming to an abrupt end. The crazed ruler flicked his eyes to the, now dead, man's friend, his smile remaining. A thud sounded from the body hitting the floor, and the blood soaked the once pristine black flooring. The brunette shrieked, seemingly wanting to take his eyes off his decapitated friend but he couldn't, almost forcing himself to watch. 

Another laugh, and the deranged man plunged the sword into the green-eyed male. His eyes widened and he looked down at the sword in his stomach. Blood stained his clothes and the floor beneath him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp. 

The sword remained in his abdomen and the shadows dissipated, their job served for now. Taking a seat on his throne once more, he closed his eyes, leaning back.

**_Blood for the blood god._ **


	2. 1. Ghost hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo head to their next location.

_1\. Ghost hunting_

"That's because we're the coolest," Tommy exclaimed, clapping his hands together once as he walked backwards. Wilbur laughed and Tubbo nodded in agreement. Wilbur stopped walking, pausing everyone in their tracks.

"That may be true, but the ghosts don't know that; they're not gonna fuckin' show themselves because of how cool we are," Wilbur remarked. Tommy laughed, and Tubbo nodded enthusiastically again. 

It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Manshied, and the three friends were looking for more proof that the paranormal existed. They all knew it did, as they've seen it with their own eyes; two months ago, they were all dared to go into the old, and supposedly haunted building in their neighborhood. The building was an old office, and was rumored to be haunted because of sightings of supposed ghosts. 

As the friends were exploring, they all saw a figure, heard strange noises, saw things move on their own. When they tried to tell everyone, people laughed and told the three the same old thing: "Ghosts don't exist, don't be silly." Ever since that night, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo had been going around the city to places that have reported paranormal activity, trying to capture evidence of it. Their next location was a house. A house was one of the most common things to be haunted, they've found. It resided in an old neighborhood that hasn't been inhabited for several years. People said it was just animals, but the trio knew otherwise. 

Tubbo carried a small camera with him, and Wilbur held the more important things, like a ghost box, which was one of his favorites to use, and an EMF meter, which detects fluctuations in electromagnetic fields. Tommy simply had an infrared thermometer. They all carried a mattress pad and thin blanket in a backpack for stakeouts, if they needed or decided to wait until night. 

Of course, they didn't necessarily know if this was the right way to go about this, and if you asked one of them they'd shift uncomfortably and awkwardly tell you that they had actually never captured evidence with their equipment, but the three were determined to 

b̶͍̥͇͖̩̩̙̻̿̈̊̈́̿͐͠r̴̦͙̾̈̊͒͝i̴̧̹̠̖̝̜͗̑̈́̅̂̄n̶͈͈̈́̾͘ͅğ̸̟͓͓͋̆́͐̔ ̴̘͆̍̔͗̅t̶̘̣͌̉h̴̘̯͉̱̘͓̦͇͋é̵͍̞̙̙͇̰̑͗̓̈͘m̶̡͈͔̭̭͋̇̽̆̉̿̕ ̴̢͙̺̺͠h̵͓̣̹̼̜̰̝̭͑͒̋̕͝ẽ̵̡̲̟͒̐̚ͅr̵̗̣̮͕̐̏̒͒́̚͝e̵̘͉͒͊̏̅̕

"Do we have everything we need?" Tubbo asked. Tommy felt in his large coat pocket for his respective tool and nodded as his hand brushed the side of it. Wilbur motioned to his backpack.

"I double checked that I put everything in there before we left," Wilbur said. They resumed walking, taking a turn at a street with several traffic cones in the middle of the road, so no cars could go through. The houses on this street were all damaged in some way-- from age, or weather, or both. At the end of the street was their destination. A house larger than the rest, and possibly the most derelict of them, too. 

As the three walked down the long road in silence the wind started to pick up, sending a paper flying down the pavement towards them. Tubbo practically jumped onto the paper, catching it onto the ground by stepping on it. Wilbur and Tommy stopped walking and watched as their friend leaned down and grabbed the paper, putting it up to his face and squinting at it. 

“What is it?” Wilbur asked. “I think it’s a missing poster,” Tubbo stated, handing the paper to Wil. The tall man took it, examining it himself. Tommy tried to peer over to see the paper but Wilbur took it out of the boy’s reach, holding it in the air. Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. Wilbur adjusted his round glasses on his face and brought the paper back down, looking at it again. He then nodded, looking at Tubbo.

“It appears to be pretty recent, too, only about a month ago,” Tommy took the opportunity to snatch the poster out of Wilbur’s hands and look at it himself. Across the top of the paper was the word  **MISSING** in bold letters. Under that there were three people, the first a man with long, braided pink hair and a bored look on his face. The second person was a dark toned man with fluffy dark brown hair, and the third was a brunette with glasses resting loosely on his face. 

Tommy cocked his head to the side, thinking. “That’s a little… odd. I don’t remember seeing this anywhere, nor hearing about it, either.” Tommy stated. Wilbur hesitated for a moment before nodding, agreeing silently with the blonde boy. Tubbo gently took the paper from Tommy, folding it neatly and putting it into his jeans pocket. Tommy looked at his friend, slightly confused.

Tubbo shrugged before saying, “It might come in handy later, who knows?” Tommy rolled his eyes before laughing.

“Tubbo, only you could think a missing poster a month old could ‘come in handy’ while we’re trying to look for ghosts,” Tommy remarked, crossing his arms. Wilbur laughed before starting to walk down the road again. The eldest motioned for the boys to follow him and Tommy and Tubbo trailed behind Wilbur, slowly approaching the large house with the wind loud in their ears. 

Wilbur slowed and shivered slightly, hugging his coat tighter to himself. Tommy seemed to notice this and sped up, reaching his side and asking, “You okay Big Man?” Wilbur nodded, not taking his eyes off of the looming building until they were nearly 5 feet in front of it. The three stopped, staring at the front porch where the door sat, nearly broken off of its hinges.

“Well, here we are…” Tubbo breathed, adjusting his bag on his shoulders. “Right,” Tommy spoke softly, carefully walking up the few front steps. He pressed his hand against the door and it opened with a loud creaking noise. Tommy looked back at Wilbur and Tubbo and swallowed. Tommy was scared, although he wouldn’t admit it. He was always scared whenever they would go to new locations to explore. 

The boy turned back around to face the inside of the house and the first thing he noticed was the large staircase on the far wall that led to an upstairs. The house was not yet completely dark, yet Tommy grabbed his flashlight as they would need it soon; the sun had started to set behind the three, casting a warm yellow glow on their backs. Tommy took a deep breath and stepped inside, the floor creaking underfoot. 

As Wilbur and Tubbo followed the blonde into the dark house a piece of fabric caught Will's attention and he stopped to grab it. Upon examination it appeared to be a dark red color, ripped from a soft article of clothing. Shrugging, Wilbur stuffed the fabric into his pocket, resuming stepping forwards to meet his friends. 

“Alright,” Wilbur clapped his hands together once, grabbing the straps of his backpack and taking it off. Setting it on the floor he continued speaking, “Are we ready to do this?” The younger boys nodded enthusiastically and Tommy flicked on his flashlight just as the sun went below the horizon and it got dark.

Tubbo looked around the house a little more now, noticing there were also stairs leading to a basement. “Where should we start?” he asked. Tommy shrugged and Will thought for a moment.

“Let's start here, on the main floor, then we can go into the basement next,” he decided. Everyone seemed to be content with that, and started to grab out their stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the prologue, woops

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa okay I hope this looks.. okay? I really don't know how AO3 works I'm trying my best here (the chapter looks extremely short compared to some works I've seen it's 1500 words I swear)


End file.
